Myeloid cell leukemia 1 (MCL-1) is a protein that inhibits cell death by binding and inhibiting pro-death factors, such as BCL-2 interacting mediator (BIM). When MCL-1 is over-expressed, the rate of cell death in a cell or tissue is reduced.